Linden's Army
Linden's Army (LA) is an organized bibliophilic force dedicated to the defense and support of Linden Avery the Chosen. In The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, they are the numerous and varied people (and beings) from all over the Land who have come to Linden's side in order to aid her quest. In the Kevin's Watch forum, they are those members who profess their faith in, and admiration of, Linden Avery. In the wider world, they are everyone who is capable of recognizing and praising the good in each of us, and of resisting the temptations of cynicism. Thomas Covenant himself is a member. : "Lady, I have observed that your true strength lies in neither the Staff of Law nor in white gold. Rather it lies in the force of self which attracts aid and allies wherever you are, even from among a-Jeroth’s former servants. You inspired the Mahdoubt’s devoir as you did mine, and that of the Demondim-spawn as well. You do not have such friends because you wield magicks, but rather because you are Linden Avery the Chosen." Insignia Linden's Army can be recognized by the Member of Linden's Army Item. They may also be known by the LA Heart in their avatar. Allies and Enemies Allies of Linden's Army include, but are not limited to, Giant Lovers, Ranyhyn Riders, and sensible people. Linden's Army defends Linden against the depredations of Lord Foul , his Ravers, THOOLAH , and other vile beings. (And how exactly are you going to defend her against me? ~Lord Foul) (... Do you want me to slap you down again, anile boy? ~She Who Must Not Be Named) Literary Members Linden did not have her Army in The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant. However, Pitchwife's self-proclaimed admiration and faith in Linden Avery merits this Giant an honorary commission. In The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, Linden's Army consists of these individuals, in the order that they enlisted. : Anele, child of Sunder and Hollian : Thomas Covenant, Timewarden : Liand, Stonedownor : Bhapa, Ramen : Pahni, Ramen : Stave, Haruchai : Hyn, Ranyhyn : Hynyn, Ranyhyn : Mahrtiir, Ramen : Hrama, Ranyhyn : Naharahn, Ranyhyn : Narunal, Ranyhyn : Rhohm, Ranyhyn : Whrany, Ranyhyn : Esmer, an alloyed being : The Mahdoubt, Insequent : Galt, Haruchai : Clyme, Haruchai : Branl, Haruchai : Mhornym, Ranyhyn : Bhanoryl, Ranyhyn : Naybahn, Ranyhyn : The Theomach, Insequent : Rime Coldspray, Giant : Frostheart Grueburn, Giant : Onyx Stonemage, Giant : Halewhole Bluntfist, Giant : Stormpast Galesend, Giant : Cirrus Kindwind, Giant : Cabledarm, Giant : Latebirth, Giant : Moire Squareset, Giant : Scend Wavegift, Giant : The Harrow, Insequent : The Ardent, Insequent : Jeremiah Avery, Linden's adopted son : Khelen, Ranyhyn : Rallyn, Ranyhyn : Hooryl, Ranyhyn : The Lurker of the Sarangrave : Vigilall Scudweather, Giant : Bluff Stoutgirth, Giant : Baf Scatterwit, Giant : Etch Furledsail, Giant : Hurl, Giant : Keenreef, Giant : Squallish Blustergale, Giant : Far Horizoneyes, Giant : Spume Frothbreeze, Giant : Wiver Setrock, Giant : Lord Foul, at least after The Last Dark : TBA Valorous but unnamed, Linden's Army also includes: : ur-viles : Waynhim : The Feroce It is, indeed, an Army. Category:Fandom